Never forget, Always remember
by Roozenboom
Summary: One shots containing our favorite character Loki


'Loki!'

'Loki!'

'Brother!'

The thunder god let his eyes once again wander over the surrounding scene. He couldn't see past the darkening trees that surrounded him before taking off after Mjölnir. Fear and guilt seemed to close off his throat as their claws seemed to grab him tighter by the second. The last golden rays of day were visible on the horizon and just as he was about to turn around he saw a speck of darkness on the edge of the darkening forest. As the thunderer approached he recognized the features of the god of mischief.

'Brother!' The thunderer said as he landed just behind the dark god relief thick audible in his voice. Loki did not respond in any way to him. Showed no signs of having heard him. He kept staring into the distance not even moving a muscle. The soft breeze playing with his raven coloured hair.

'Brother?' Thor asked. Silence as loud as a scream filled the air and just before the thunderer could say something again Loki's soft voice spoke up.

'I always cursed my own life. with anxiety and hatred that I couldn't hold back. But when I stopped and looked up at the sky I realized how small I was and an infinite world spread out before me.  
A sunbeam illuminated my insignificant form. It was as if a kind shower of light washed away my sins. For the first time in my life I felt grateful to have been born, Thor. I felt blessed that at the very end I was finally able to forgive myself.  
You were a fool for believing in me brother. My life has been cursed from the day I was born. I cannot return home my hands are far too stained for that. The aesir don't want me around anymore and neither do I.' Loki finally turned around and Thor couldn't help but feel shocked. His brothers vivid green eyes had become dull and almost black. Tears where streaming down his cheeks and Thor could not remember the last time he had seen his brother cry. Loki always pretended to be fine. Always kept the pain locked up inside himself.

'You are not cursed brother. You have made mistakes but we still love you.' The thunderer said desperation filling his voice. Loki sneered and turned around once again only showing his back to Thor. Thor walked forward grabbing Loki by his shoulder shaking him and forcing the younger man to look into his vivid blue eyes.

'I love you brother.' He said. Loki looked into his eyes for a fraction of a second before lowering his once again. He pulled himself from the thunderers grasp and took a step back.

'What do you see when you look at me Thor?'

'I see my brother.' He stated immediately.

'You are wrong.' The dark god answered. 'You see a lie Thor Odinson. A lie that has been fed to you your whole life.'

A dry, harsh laugh twirled vigorously through the air.

'You are a fool Thor. A fool that can't even comprehend the lie when it stands directly in front of him.'

'I-I don't understand Brother. Please you have to come home with me.' The thunderer begged.

Loki shook his head and reverted his eyes. 'You never did brother.'

He sighed letting his shoulders hang down. And turned around to look out to the beautiful landscape that stretched before their eyes as he lifted his hand up as if to catch the last dying rays of dying sunlight.

'You can't possibly understand how it is to live in a shadow. To feel unwanted. To have to live with hands that are dripping red.' He turned around his eyes almost lighting up against his darkened frame.

'The sun can never understand the way a shadow feels.'

'It will change brother I promise thou.' Thor said in desperation. He did not understand the hurt his brother was talking about.

'The sun can never be dulled brother, her light can only blind and burn. The aesir are stuck in their habits. It will never change.' Loki shrugged and let out a dry laugh. 'I believed the lie for as long as you did but not anymore. I am a broken man Thor.'

Thor didn't know how but he felt that if his brother would not return with him he would never see him again. Fear clawed through his throat at that thought. He did not want to loose his only brother. Loki might not see him as his brother but he always would.

'Time it will take to change but change it will brother. You will see.' He reached out his hand. The simple question made visible by that gesture.

'Come home with me Loki.'

Loki turned slightly and looked at Thor's hand. He so much wanted to take it. He wanted to go home and forget about everything. But as his hand reached out to grab Thor's he faltered. He could see the darkest red drip from them. Dripping ever so faster until a stream of red was flowing through his fingers and onto the ground. Gasping he stumbled back.

'Loki?' Thor's smile faltered as he saw Loki's face turn to a horrified expression.

'I will not come back.' Loki answered as he pressed his hands against his chest. 'I have done enough wronging.'

Fear clawed at Thor's throat as he ran forward ready to grab Loki and force him to come with him. To come home. But as he reached out his hand to grab his body it went through nothing. Just thin air. The illusion that had stood there slowly falling apart in a soft green glow.

'No Brother!' Thor howled as tears started streaming down his face. 'You can't leave me here alone. You can't! LOKI!'

* * *

From a short distance Loki silently watched as Thor broke down. Tears were silently streaming down his face but the god did not seem to notice.

'It is for the best Brother.' Loki softly whispered. 'You will have a great and fulfilling future I am certain. No one will remember me and eventually you will too.'

As he stepped into the ether the last words he spoke were taken by the wind.

'I love you Brother.'

* * *

**So yeah I do feel the need to explain things. I was just wondering what will happen to Loki now that he is free and (probably) on the thrown? What if Thor found out? What if he didn't? **

**I do not think Loki would be able to live with himself. He might be a killer but he never really wanted the thrown. He wanted to be equal to Thor. So this is just a what if Loki would realize what he had done kind of one shot.**


End file.
